The important things
by kosi27
Summary: Set in 2006 for Y & R fans, this fan fiction will feature most of the cast but the story will focus on Kevin Fisher and a new character I created named Julia. Tom Fisher is out of control in 2006. The mob in Genoa City resurfaces. And Julia is in the m
1. prologue

Young and the Restless Fan Fiction

Michael Baldwin

Kevin Fisher

Julia Thompson (Original Character- age 23, looks like Keira Knightley American accent just 5'5, she's is a Miami PD detective, father was friends with Paul during his police days in Genoa City. Julia's parents were shot in front of her when she was 7 years old.

Wes Smith (Original Character- Julia's married partner. Goes to Genoa City to track Luis Vargas)

Gloria Fisher Abbott

Tom Fisher

Sam Fisher (new character Tom's son age 30, not by blood has mob connections, with the Vargas family in Miami)

Luis Vargas (new character Julia and Wes are tracking down. Head Vargas family, a famous organized crime family in Miami)

Ashley Abbott

John Abbott

Jack Abbott

Christine Williams

Paul Williams

DA Glenn Richards

Detective Hank Weber

The following people will be in the story later

Jerry Shafter (new character, hit man for the Genoa City mob. Jessie's abusive father)

Mr. Lewis (Head of the Genoa City mob)

Maggie Shafter (Jessie's abusive mother, divorced Jerry takes out her anger on Jessie)

Jessie Shafter (Original Character age 7 years old, bonds with Kevin at Julia at the community center)

Summary: takes place last week in January 2006, Michael and Lauren are married. Sheila did kidnap Lauren minutes before the wedding, thanks to Paul and JT Lauren was rescued. Sam Fisher came to town the week of the wedding and joins Tom into terrorizing the lives of The Abbots, and the Baldwin/Fisher's. Sheila is back in the hospital. Paul is still trying to find her accomplice; there was no evidence that put Tom to the kidnapping. Kevin and Mac are best friends; he is not interested in her.

In Miami Julia and Wes are working on a cocaine case that got one of Wes' criminal friend Peter, killed. They have just found out that the last time Peter planned to do a business transaction with Luis Vargas in Genoa City. Julia and Wes are working on this case on their own; their jobs are on the line if Inspector Spencer finds out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A talk with Paul

Set in Miami

A petite dirty blonde haired woman enters the South Beach police department. She looks towards the inspector's office,

"Hey Jules he isn't in yet" the secretary said.

"Thanks Mark" Julia said walking to her desk.

"Where have you been?" A tall man with a military buzz cut said.

"Morning to you too Wes, I just got here, traffic" Julia said.

"I went to Club deep I talked to Joe to see what trip Peter was going the day before he died, he said Genoa City to meet with Vargas" Wes said.

Julia turned around "Really" she said surprised.

"Your dad's friend maybe he can get us some names" Wes said.

"Wait Paul doesn't know that I'm a detective he just thinks I do financial stuff, lets keep it that way," Julia said.

"We don't know Genoa City mob, you said he has some knowledge of it" Wes said, Julia sighed.

"Ok, I'll say it's for a financial case" Julia said.

"You sound like you're 17" Wes said, Julia shot him a look.

"We are going to have to go to Genoa city, what are you going to say then" he said.

"Financial case Wes" Julia said picking up the phone.

Genoa City

"Morning JT" Paul said entering his office.

"Morning" JT said the phone rings

"Hello" JT said.

"Hi may I speak to Paul Williams please?" Julia said.

"Sure may I ask who is calling" JT asked.

"Julia Thompson" Julia said.

"Paul, there's a Julia Thompson on the phone for you" JT said, Paul's eyes let up.

"Send it over" Paul said, JT looked surprised.

"Jules how is my financial detective" Paul said.

"I'm great Paul, I actually need your help with a case my partner and I are working on" Julia said.

"Sure, shoot" Paul said.

"Can you fax us info in Mr. Lewis" Julia said.

"What!" Paul said.

"Yes" Julia said.

"Why on earth would you wan tot know about that guy" Paul said.

"We just have to look at his file is a preliminarily thing some connection to the Miami mob that's all" Julia said casually.

"I'll fax them now, you're being careful right" Paul said.

"Yes" Julia said.

"Good, you know I'm very proud of you sweetheart your father would be too" Paul said.

"I know" Julia said.

"Well you should get them in a few minutes is there anything else I can help you with" Paul asked.

"No this is perfect thank you, I'll talk to you soon" Julia said.

"Bye" Paul said hanging up the phone, JT entered his office.

"Can I ask who Julia is?" JT said grinning.

"It's not that she is more of a niece than anything she is the daughter of my late partner when I was a cop in Genoa City." Paul said.

"Oh" JT said.

"She is a cop in Miami the financial crimes division she just needed information on Mr. Lewis much to my surprise" Paul said.

"Sounds more criminal than financial" JT said.

"I know, Julia is an adult she's your age as a matter of fact but I just see the little girl who wanted to be a ballerina" Paul said.

Miami

"Here we are" Julia began to say before she spotting Inspector Spencer.

"Hello you two" Inspector Spencer said.

"Hello Sir" Wes said.

"What are you working on" the inspector asked.

"Researching perps for the Diaz case" Julia responded.

"Good, we need those by the end of the day" the inspector said walking away.

"Wes" he said.

"Yes sir" Wes asked.

"I'm glad you took in that talk about Peter" the inspector said.

"That's what you think" Julia whispered, Wes kicked her.

The Inspector nodded and walked away.

"Ok so how are you going to convince him that both of us are sick" Julia said.

"Easy, you're going to be sick in the afternoon after lunch, and then I'm going to be sick at the end of the day get separate flights and hotel reservations, this should only take a few days we're in and out before anyone suspects we left" Wes said emailing the iternary to Julia.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Home Again?

Genoa City-Athletic Club

Tom Fisher is sipping a beer watching two young women work out. A younger man in a leather jacket sits next to him.

"Hi Daddy O" the younger man said.

"You're late as usual, do you have the money" Tom said.

"Yep my business connection went through, I would give you more of the action but you're situation might mess up mines." Sam said.

"You're the son I always wanted now a liaison between mob families. The money, the power that's what I'm talking about" Tom said as a bartender brought Sam a beer.

"I'm going to rule this town" Sam said as they toast.

Chapter 2-Welcome to Genoa City

Genoa City Hotel

"Hey" Julia said opening her hotel door.

"Hey" Wes said coming in.

"Looks like no one suspects anything back home" Julia said.

"Well this is technically your home isn't it" Wes said.

"Birth home, nothing more. It's so cold here I'll take palm trees any day. What did you find so far" Julia asked.

"I want to go to that Biker Bar Joe told me about, Vargas was spotted there a month ago, since he's here maybe we can see if he's been there" Wes said.

"Ok when?" Julia said.

"How about now, get out of the suit" Wes said as Julia threw a pillow at him.

Paul's office

"Thanks Paul" Michael said handing a file on his desk.

"Sure Michael" Paul said dialing Julia's home number.

"Hey this is Julia leave a message" Julia said.

"Hey sweetheart I called your office and just wanted to say get well soon" Paul said.

Fifteen minutes later

"Ok" Julia said coming out the bathroom, she is wearing ripped jeans, and a tight biker jacket, her hair is down.

"Much better partner" Wes said as they left.

"So are you going to say hi to your Uncle Paul" Wes said mockingly.

"He is an uncle to me" Julia said.

"But?" Wes said.

"He's been trying to convince me to come back for years" Julia said.

"I think it's good that you came here not just to help me but I've been on this Zen thing since Peter died, Maureen got me on it." Wes said.

"That's what wives are for, I wish I had my bike here" Julia said.

"I think you should see Paul, he calls the office four times a week, and sends you a cupcake on your birthday" Wes said.

"We'll see, here it is" Julia said as Wes stopped the car.

"Here we go" Wes said as they entered the biker bar Fuel by Metallica was playing on the Juke box)

Julia and Wes take a seat at the bar.

"A Bud and what ever the lady wants" Wes said.

"A corona" Julia said as men were checking her out.

"Are you two just passing through" the bartender asked.

"You can say that, he's getting me that ring I want from Femore's" Julia said.

"Shut up woman" Wes said as Julia took a sip of her beer.

Larry Warton spots the duo at the bar.

"Where can a man make a bet" Wes said walking to the pool table.

"Baby you promised" Julia said in her Italian accent.

"What did I say! Shit your big butt down!" Wes said.

"I'll play you for a wager" Larry said approaching the couple.

"How much" Wes said.

"Let's start small $100" Larry said.

"Fair enough" Wes said as they started to play.

"So where are you two from" Larry said, Julia took a deep breath.

"You're lady friend has a tan you do too now that I'm looking at you. That watch of yours is in a mall in South Beach" Larry said.

Much to Julia's surprise Wes throws the pool stick on the table and pulls Larry close.

"Why are you so interested in knowing" Wes said.

"I usually can smell cops, but I know you're not Genoa City cops. You're from Miami, a person from Miami was here a few days ago" Larry said.

"Who" Julia said.

"It'll cost you sweetie your friend got my get up messed up" Larry said.

"$200" Julia said giving Larry the money, Wes and Larry continued their game of pool.

"Vargas is the name that was here he was here with Sam Fisher he is a liaison between your mob in Miami and the Genoa City mob here, he just came out of nowhere." Larry said.

"What were they talking about" Julia said.

"I didn't hear bodyguards were everywhere they were exchanging envelopes, had a drink and left" Larry said.

"It was probably the coke Joe talked about" Julia said.

"So you're a cop" Larry said looking at Julia.

"Detective I would never be a cop" Julia joked, Larry smiled.

"Great, well that's all we needed to know thanks" Wes said.

"Thank you Larry" Julia said as they left.

"Glad to help" Larry said.

Wes and Julia walk back to the car. "Wes" Julia began to say.

"Ok I'm a little hot tempered" Wes finished.

"Yea this isn't Miami where they are millions of you guys you are going to stand out if you keep acting like that and blow it" Julia said.

"Thanks for sweet talking Mr. slimy back there" Wes said.

"He wasn't slimy" Julia said as they got in the car.

Genoa City Hotel

French Bistro

Michael, Lauren, Ashley and Paul are finishing having dinner.

"I'm starving" Lauren said.

"But beautiful" Michael said giving Lauren a kiss.

Tom and Sam Fisher enter the Bistro.

"They let anyone in here don't they" Ashley said shaking her head.

Michael and Paul narrowed their eyes on them.

"The abuser and the mobster great" Michael said sarcastically finishing his drink.

"So at least we know that Vargas was here and that he plans to be here" Julia said as they entered the hotel.

"I'm famished, you think that Bistro would let us in looking like this" Wes joked.

"I think we're fine" Julia said as they walked to the Bistro.

"Reservation for 2" the waiter asked.

"Yes is this ok?" Wes said referring to their clothes.

"Yes sir we only require guess to dress in suits on Friday and Saturday nights" the waiter said.

"Thank you" Julia said looking around the Bistro,

An hour later

"Please don't let them ruin this night" Lauren said touching Michael's face.

Tom and Sam approach the table.

"Can I help you Tom" Ashley asked.

"I just wanted to say hello to my step-son, his bride, my ex and her new boyfriend" Tom said.

"Wait your ex might plant drugs on you move back dad" Sam said laughing.

On the other side

"Well that was delish" Julia said as they started to leave she stops.

"What" Wes said.

"That's Paul" Julia said watching an angry Paul stand up.

"He looks pissed" Wes said, as Julia walked over.

"I think you need to sit down" Sam said.

"Oh what" Julia, Paul's eyes pop up.

"It looked like you were interrupting their meal man I think the both of you should go, six against two" Wes said.

"That's right" Julia said.

"You're lucky you're cute" Sam said as him and Tom walked away.

"Julia" Paul said giving the petite woman a hug.

"Uncle Paul" Julia said, Michael turned to Lauren and whispered "uncle" she shook her head.

"Look at you, all grown up" Paul said looking at Julia. Ashley smiled at Julia.

"Everyone this is Julia" Paul said.

"Hello" Julia said.

"Paul this is my partner Wes, we're just here for work" Julia said.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Williams" Wes said.

"Likewise Wes" Paul said.

"Who were those guys" Julia said.

"It's not" Paul began to say.

"Tom and the son he never had Sam Fisher" Michael answered, Julia looked at Wes.

"Something wrong" Michael said noticing their reaction.

"No" Wes and Julia said.

"You two are welcome to join us" Ashley said.

"Oh we can't we have a busy day tomorrow, but maybe we can do lunch tomorrow Paul" Julia said.

"I would like that" Paul said.

"Great goodnight, it was nice meeting all of you" Julia said quickly.

Wes smiled and nodded following Julia.

"She's a little toughie" Michael said.

"She's a very sweet girl" Paul said.

"Woman, Paul" Ashley corrected him.

"How old is she Paul, you never mentioned her before" Lauren said.

"She's 23, she's the daughter of my late partner when I joined the force twenty years ago. Her parents were shot and she went to live with her aunt in Miami, I've been doing what I can for her ever since, sending her money, birthday gifts, and graduation gifts. She used to call me uncle Paul when her father invited me for family dinners, so the name stuck" Paul said.

Julia's hotel room

"So things are getting interesting" Wes said as Julia closed the door.

"So Paul has beef with Sam Fisher, what is going on I thought we had all the pieces" Julia said.

"You're going to have to tell him the truth, we need the information. Tell him during lunch" Wes said.

"I know" Julia said, as Wes took a seat.

"Wait what are you going to be doing" Julia asked.

"Look over these files and retrace Peter's steps" Wes said, Julia shook her head.

"You said a month ago things were getting boring looks like it bit you" he said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Workaholic

It's 6:00 am, Kevin Fisher opens the doors to Crimson Lights Coffee shop with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He takes a sip tiredly as a couple enters the shop and walks to the counter.

"What can I do for you" the barista asked.

"I'll have a cup of coffee with Milk and whatever the beautiful lady wants" the man said.

The woman giggled giving the man a kiss. "I'll have a Vanilla Latte" the woman said.

The barista nodded. "With skim and only two pumps of Vanilla" the woman finished.

"And a cherry on top" the man said, the woman laughed giving him another kiss.

Kevin sighed, he didn't know if he should smile or barf at the lovesick couple. He shook his head and looked at yesterday numbers.

The couple leaves happily, the barista approaches Kevin.

"The guy gave me a $20 tip, I guess being in love make you wealthy as well" he joked.

"Yea" Kevin said impressed.

"When was the last time you took off Kevin" the barista asked.

"Wow I don't remember, Jake" Kevin said, Michael enters the coffee shop.

"Not surprised that I find you in here" Michael said.

"Double espresso please" he said to the barista.

"Morning Mikey" Kevin said looking at his accountant book.

"You been opening and closing nonstop" Michael said.

"Not closing Mac has been doing that since I'm researching another space for Crimson Lights, it's about time to make it a chain" Kevin said.

"Work and more work little brother you're 26 still young shouldn't you be going out doing young people stuff" Michael asked.

"I'm doing what I like" Kevin said.

"Or maybe doing what you know, you and Scotty should stop working so much go to a club meet some girls" Michael said.

"Been they're done that" Kevin said.

"You need to enjoy life that is all I'm saying" Michael said as the barista gave him his beverage.

"I'll think about it how about that" Kevin said.

"That's all I ask, I'll talk to you later" Michael said, leaving.

Kevin sighed looked back at where the couple was standing, he took a sip of his coffee and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Confessional at Lunchtime

Paul's Williams apartment at 3 pm

"Hi, did you get lost" Paul said as Julia entered his apartment.

"No" Julia said she was nervous.

"Well I made some ham and cheese sandwiches with everyone on it, got some potato chips and diet Pepsi" Paul said as him and Julia took a seat.

"Great' Julia said as they started to eat.

"So what kind of partner is Wes" Paul asked.

"Wes he's great, very loyal, we definitely fill what the other one is lacking in terms of investigating" Julia said.

"Anything else" Paul asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Wes is also happily married with a one year old" Julia said laughing.

"Just asking, Ashley thought you two weren't together" Paul said.

"How is she" Julia asked much to Paul's surprise.

"She's great, understanding, sweet, her daughter Abby is adorable" Paul said.

"Great" Julia said.

"How's Christine" she asked.

"She's fine from what I know I heard she is seeing Danny" Paul said.

"Wow, it's funny how things can just change" Julia said finishing her sandwich.

"I know" Paul said, he looked up at Julia who was visibly nervous.

"Julia I called your job a few days ago, you told them you were sick, now I find you at Genoa City with your partner, can I ask what is going on?" Paul asked.

Julia sighed she takes out her badge and hands it to Paul.

"Ok all I see is your badge" Paul said.

"Read it" Julia said.

"Detective Julia Elizabeth Thompson, narcotics division" Paul said reading, his eyes pop up.

"Narcotics do you know how dangerous that division is in Genoa City, South Beach its ten times dangerous" Paul said angrily.

"Of course I know that I'm good at it, Wes and I are the youngest people on the force and we solve the most cases I think that's an accomplishment" Julia said.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner you've been lying to me for months" Paul said.

"I'm sorry" Julia said.

"Why the deception?" Paul said.

"Because every time you call you say how I'm still the little girl who used to do ballet. I'm not a little girl anymore" Julia said.

"So you do this to punish me" Paul said.

"No" Julia began to say she stopped.

"I'm sorry" she said tearing up.

"So I assume whatever you and your partner are doing here Miami doesn't know about" Paul said angrily.

"No" Julia said

Ashley is walking to Paul's door hearing the conversation from outside.

"Are you out of your mind" Paul said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you yet" Julia said.

"What" Paul exclaimed.

"Look I don't want to betray Wes if he wants you to know he'll tell you" Julia said getting her coat and purse.

"This isn't the movies young lady" Paul said.

"I know that" Julia said angrily, she opens the door to find Ashley there.

"Excuse me" she said pushing pass her walking to the elevator.

Paul slams his hand on the desk. "Whoa calm down" Ashley said closing the door.

"Don't believe this" Paul said.

"What happened" Ashley said as they sat on the couch.

"Julia is a narcotics detective" Paul said.

"Wow, she's so young" Ashley said.

"Too young, that division is the most dangerous in South Beach, why on earth would want to work there" Paul said.

"So she's been a narcotics detective not investigating financial crimes Paul nods it looks like you're more mad about her keeping it from her than what she actually does but I have a few reasons why she probably did. You see her as a little girl, Paul she's 23 it looks like she has her head on straight, she's tough I mean to take on both Tom and Sam and she doesn't even know them, you need to take her more seriously" Ashley said.

Paul shook his head he leans on Ashley's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Coffee talk

4 pm, Julia has been walking around Genoa City since her fight with Paul an hour earlier. She never seen Paul angry, he looked like a disappointed father. "Wes hasn't called" she thought tiredly.

She spots Crimson Lights across two street away"Maybe coffee can cheer me up" she thought.

"The rain earlier made the floor a little slippery can you go to the hardware store and get another mop" Mac said handing money to the barista.

Kevin is working on the computer, Mac approaches him. "Hey I just sent Devon out to get another mop and some wet floor signs, I have to get to class, I'll be back when it's closing" Mac said.

"Will do partner" Kevin said typing.

"Stop working" Mac joked leaving from the back.

"Watch your step" a barista said to people leaving, the phone rings.

"Crimson lights" the barista answers.

"My feet hurt" Julia thought looking at her stiletto heels.

Kevin shuts off his computer, Julia enters the restaurant.

"Ms, watch your" the barista said.

Julia slips she feels someone catch her.

"Good catch Kevin" Devon said behind Julia.

"Yes, thank" Julia said turning around, her and Kevin's eyes meet.

"Thank you" she finished.

Kevin felt his face warming up, the woman he was holding was beautiful he was nearly startled by her beauty.

"You're welcome" Kevin said helping Julia to a seat as Devon put the caution signs up as he mopped.

Julia smiled nervously, Kevin stood in front of her for a few minutes and walked away to the counter.

"She's hot" the barista said.

"I'm glad she didn't get hurt" Kevin said.

"You're blushing" the barista said.

"Look at her I think she liked you" the barista said as they watched Julia on the phone.

"Wes it's your partner its nearly 5:00, I just want to make sure you're not dead" Julia said sarcastically hanging up the phone. She sighed looking at the phone she starts to think about her day.

"She looks sad" Kevin said watching the woman.

"And stressed" the barista said.

"I think you should talk to her" the barista said making a drink.

"No she looks like she would rather be alone" Kevin said, as the barista topped the beverages with whipped cream and caramel sauce.

"It works all the time" the barista said, Kevin grinned at the 16 year old boy.

"Ok" Kevin said taking the beverages over.

"Mind if I join you" he said, Julia looked up.

"Sure" Julia said.

"Crimson lights offers you a complimentary beverage for nearly breaking your neck" Kevin said setting the beverage to Julia.

"Oh thank you" Julia said smiling, Kevin smiled.

"You work here" she asked.

"I'm co-owner, right before you came my partner sent someone to get caution signs. I just wanted to apologize" Kevin said.

"It's alright you're quick I wasn't paying attention" Julia said she looked down.

Kevin noticed this, "Well that's is where Crimson Lights comes in" he said, Julia laughed.

"Good a laugh" Kevin said.

"Yea, I needed it" Julia said.

"Well rainy days can do that to people" Kevin said as Julia took a sip.

"This is helping" Julia said.

"Good, we hate sad faces in Crimson Lights" Kevin said.

"I'm pretty sure your name isn't Crimson Lights, I'm Julia" Julia said extending her hand.

"Kevin" Kevin said shaking her hand, "Her hand is so warm" he thought

Can't keep my eyes off of you By. Lighthouse starts to play

Kevin smiles, Julia returns the smile she forgot why she was sad as her and Kevin continued to chat.

Two hours later

Julia is using one of the computers, Kevin had to take a phone call from the expresso company.

Kevin walks from the back and spots Julia on the computer.

"Hey" Julia said typing.

"Sorry that took longer than I expected" Kevin said.

"No it's ok I just just playing a uno online" Julia said.

"One of my personal favorites" Kevin said looking at Julia's score. "Impressive, you know you can play with other people in here" he said.

"Cool" Julia said.

"There's a player I saw on here that has a crazy score" she said showing Kevin.

"Oh, that's me" Kevin said, Julia looked surprised.

"Surprised" he said laughing.

"No, no" Julia said mockingly.

"Well why don't I prove it to you" Kevin said walking to the computer across from Julia.

"You're on" Julia said, her and Kevin begin glancing at each other as they started to play.

Ten minutes later

"Draw two" Julia said looking up at Kevin.

"Wait, how can you draw two" Kevin said.

"You put a green draw two, the double law stands" Julia said.

"Fine so I can reverse that" Kevin said, Julia groaned, Kevin laughed.

Mac enters the coffee shop. "Hey, where's Kevin, I got out early" she said.

"Take a look for yourself" the barista said, as Mac spotted Kevin and a girl her age laughing at the computer.

"Wow" Mac said.

"Uno" Julia said.

"Congrats, you beat the master" Kevin said.

"You didn't let me win did you" Julia asked.

"Course not I have a rep to keep" Kevin lied as he quit the program.

"That's a cool game" Julia said, she hears her phone ring.

"Excuse me" she said walking to her purse.

"Hey you, who is that" Mac said.

"Julia, she nearly got injured because of the wet floor earlier I helped her up" Kevin said.

"It's about time where are you" Julia said.

"Back at the hotel, there's a new development" Wes said.

"I'm on my way" Julia said hanging up, she puts on her coat, she walks to Kevin and Mac.

"I have to go" Julia said disappointed.

"Oh" Kevin said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Thank you again, um" Julia tried to say.

"Bye" she said quickly leaving.

"Bye" Kevin said.

Mac hit his shoulder. "What" Kevin said.

"Did you ask for her number" Mac asked.

"No she seemed pretty down and looked like she needed a distraction" Kevin said.

Mac raised her eyebrow "I should of gotten her number" he said.

Julia enters a cab back to the hotel, she sighed and looked at the time 7:30. She smiled thinking about Kevin, "He was very nice, cute too" she thought.

"Why didn't I get a number" she thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- What's the situation?

"Hey" Julia said.

"Hey I called you three times" Wes said.

"And I've been waiting for you all day" Julia said angrily.

"What's you're problem" Wes said.

"I told Paul he went nuts" Julia said.

"And you didn't call I didn't know where you were Wes" she said.

"Sorry" Wes said.

"So what's the situation?" Julia said.

"Did Paul metioned to you that there is a charity gala going on Friday night here, it's all the rich buffs, city officals, the D.A is making an appearance" Wes said.

"So what" Julia said.

"That guy Larry called me, I don't know how but he tipped me off to a strip club, so I went saw Vargas and that guy last night Sam Fisher there. I saw the man that killed Peter, he's a hit man and I know his next hit" Wes said.

"Who" Julia said.

"The D.A on the night of the gala" Wes said, Julia's eyes pop up.

"Oh shit" she said sitting down.

"I saw a Genoa City Dectective there, Weber" Wes said.

"Ok what about him" Julia said, Dectective Weber walks from the bathroom.

Julia looked at Wes, "This is bigger than your vendetta" Weber said to Wes.

"So what is the plan" Julia said.

"Without us getting caught by our own people" Wes said.

"That's hard, we're not good with our own people, there had to of been a leak no one knew except the department that the D.A would show up. He put Mr. Lewis' right hand behind bars recently" Weber said.

"Thompson go home" Wes said.

"What!" Julia said.

"Go back to Miami if one of us goes down for this it will be me" Wes said.

"Wait I just told Paul just to help! I can't just take that back!" Julia yelled.

"Inspector Spencer will have our jobs for this" Wes said.

"Why don't I go you have a wife, a son" Julia said.

"Go home Jules" Wes said.

"You know me well enough to know my answer to that" Julia said walking out of Wes' hotel room.

Julia walks slams the door and plops on the bed, she was tired, she closed her eyes she saw Kevin's smile she woke up, she sighs getting ready for bed.

Kevin's Loft

"Hey man finally taking a break" Scotty said handing Kevin a beer.

"Yea" Kevin said still thinking about his mystery woman.

"Still thinking about the mysterious Julia from the coffee shop" Scotty joked.

"How I could be so stupid not to ask for a number, the girl was beautiful doesn't describe it" Kevin said.

"You never describe Mac like that, or give that look" Scotty said.

"What look" Kevin said.

"It's different, a good different" Scotty said giving Kevin a pat on the back.

"I have a long day tomorrow, goodnight man" he said walking to his room.

Kevin leaned back on the couch he can see the moon from the window.

Julia lies on the bed looking at the moon outside.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Gala

Abbott home

"Evening" Paul said as Ashley let him in.

"Hey you" Ashley said giving him a kiss.

"Very nice" Paul said looking at Ashley.

"Looks like you are in a better mood" Ashley said.

"Yes I talked to Julia she is heading home, whatever Wes is working on I think turned her off thank goodness" Paul said.

"I know that's a weight off your shoulders" Ashley said.

"Yea, but I've been thinking about what you said, about seeing her as a little girl, I do and I shouldn't" Paul said.

"This can be a new start for the two of you. I wish I had the chance to get to know her better maybe next visit" Ashley said as her and Paul left.

Genoa City Ballroom

"Ok as servers you must stand straight and smile there are important people coming tonight" A woman said, looking at the female servers dressed in form fitting white blouses a black waistcoat and a black pencil skirt with heels.

"You I didn't see you yesterday" the woman said looking at a petite woman with short blonde hair.

"I'm a temp miss" the petite woman said.

"Your name" the woman said.

"Belle Thompson" the petite woman said.

"Very well, places everyone" the woman said.

"Could be worse Belle" Julia said to herself adjusting her blonde wig.

Genoa City Police Department

"This is Wes Smith from the Miami PD he's going to be an observer tonight" Weber said briefing the police officers who were wearing bulletproof vests.

Genoa City Ballroom

The ballroom is filled with poems, stories, and original art work. Guest started to arrive such as The Newman Family minus Noah, Brad Carlton, The Abbotts minus Abby, Paul, Christine, Katherine Chancellor, The Winters Family, Phyllis, Daniel, Mac, JT, Scotty, Lauren, Michael, and Kevin.

"IT looks beautiful" Mac said holding JT's hand as they walked around.

"Absolutely magnificent" Victoria said.

"Servers go on out" the woman said as Julia followed holding champagne glasses.

"Can you believe we have to serve this assholes" A woman said to Julia.

"Excuse me" Julia said.

"Look at them thinking they give a damn they don't" The woman said bitterly to Julia as Jack Abbott approached them.

"Ladies" Jack said taking a champagne glass from Julia and caviar from the woman's plate, Julia smiles politely. She walks away.

She sees Paul and Ashley talking to Christine. "Where's Wes" she thought

She continues to look around "What is he doing here" Julia said out loud watching Kevin talk to Michael and Lauren.

"Is he friends with Paul?" she thought, Victoria Newman took a glass from her.

"Thank you" Julia said politely continuing to work.

To her surprise Michael, Lauren, and Kevin walk up to her. "You're the champagne girl that's what we like" Lauren said, Julia politely laughed.

Kevin looked at the short haired blonde there was something about her eyes that reminded him of someone. He takes a glass, Julia smiled nervously walking towards John Abbott.

"I didn't know you were into blondes" Michael said noticing Kevin's reaction to the server.

"I'm not" Kevin said.

"Could have fooled me" Michael said.

"She just reminded me of someone I met a few days ago, well her eyes" Kevin said Michael looked at Lauren.

Two hours later

"Look there is Wayne right there" Weber said as him and Wes were looking at the hotel from across the street.

"Showtime" Wes said as him and Weber walk out of the car they are dressed in formal clothes.

"What is Wes doing here" Paul said watching Wes and detective Weber enter they walk towards the Mayor and police officers.

"Isn't that Julia's Partner" Michael said.

"Julia" Kevin said.

"She's Paul's niece of some sort she came to town a few days ago" Lauren said, Kevin looked surprised with Scotty.

"You're Julia" Scotty said.

"What? His Julia?" Michael said.

"The woman I met a few days at the coffee shop" Kevin said.

"Well Paul told me that Julia went back to Miami" Lauren said.

"Get a ticket" Scotty said.

"Wes" Paul said.

"Mr. Williams" Wes said.

"I thought you went back to Miami with Julia" Paul said, Wes looked at him strangely.

"What" Wes said.

"Julia called me from the airport she was heading home" Paul said.

"I didn't know that" Wes said, Paul raised his eyebrow, Wes walks with dectective Weber near the mayor's table.

"That fool" Julia said relived to see Wes.

"Come on Belle desert is next" The woman said dragging her to the back.

The Mayor walks to the stage. "Welcome all to the Tenth Annual Genoa City benefit for cancer research" he said, the crowd claps.

"I would love to introduce a man who has shown courage on a daily basis both personally and professional. District Attorney Glenn Richards" the mayor said as Glenn walks up toe the podium.

"Thank you all for coming as a cancer survivor I know how important and how beneficial research is, one ounce of research can make a patient be able to see his children in the school play. All the proceeds tonight will go to that and one day we will be able to call cancer a memory" Glenn said, the crowd clapped.

"Excuse me" Julia said bumping into Wayne who was near the stage she turns around.

Wes looks around looking at the police officers surrounding the mayors table, he didn't recognize them from the briefing, he looks at Weber is equally worried.

From the Abbott table, Paul looked around, he didn't recognize half the police officers that were here two hours ago.

The district attorney continues to walk down, Julia looks at Wayne who is now feet away from stage left, she spots him aiming his gun.

Julia runs toward Wayne as he fires pushing him on stage, the bullet hit a stage light.

Everyone is screaming ducking down. Two from the Mayors table are pointing guns at him. "Nobody move" one imposter said holding a gun towards the mayors head.

Julia and Wayne are struggling for the gun tossing and turning on stage.

"Wrong move girl" Wayne said getting Julia's arm he pushes her to the floor hard.

Wes looks at the woman on the floor, "Julia" Wes said trying to get on stage, the other imposter stops him, Wes punches him. The other imposter holding a gun to the Mayor's head is watching, Weber elbows him taking the gun away.

The second imposter and Wes start to fight, Wayne is trying to look for the gun as the district attorney is on the ground, Julia gets up "Miss me" she said.

"You're not a serve are you, you look familiar. You're his partner" Wayne said.

Julia takes off the wig. Paul is shocked "Julia!" Paul said as Brad and Nick hold him back.

Kevin is shocked himself, Michael holds him back.

"You're too pretty to get into this mess" Wayne said coming closer Julia punches him hard.

"You bitch" he said taking off his blazer.

Julia gets into a fighting stance, "Come to papa" Wayne said as they begin to fight.

Wayne throws a punch Julia ducks in time swirling to her left, the left side of her body ache when Wayne dropped her. Julia tries to kick him, he grabs her leg pushing her down, after he tries to kick her, Julia rolls on the floor blocking them. The third time Wayne tries to kick Julia grabs his leg and elbows the inner calf. She then head butts him.

"Who's your daddy now" Julia said as Wayne gets up.

"I thought the police didn't fight dirty" Wayne said.

"I'm not a cop" Julia said punching him.

"As a matter of face she jumps on stage, that's what irks you. I read your file you like beating up woman a lot of other things too. I heard you tried to model once which is a joke, I mean look at you you're just big not beautiful" Julia said.

"Shut up" Wayne said angrily, Julia laughed as she saw Wes.

"It's true have you looked at yourself in the mirror, who told you you could model your mother. That is probably where you got you're looks from. I mean Everyone can see that all you'll amount to is being a hit man. And that is why you killed Peter, he was trying to be legit and looked like he was getting his chance but you couldn't let that happen. Isn't that right Wayne" Julia said.

"He couldn't get out, I couldn't get out why should he? He was a amatour always was, I taught him the final lesson, the master showed him how it's done" Wayne said proudly, Julia raised her eyebrow.

"You bitch" Wayne said charging towards her the sound of gun safetys stops him.

"I wouldn't do that" Weber said as a dozen police officers turned their guns on him.

A police officer arrested him "You have the right to remain silent anything you say will have and will be against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney" the officer said.

Julia sighed in relief, her side was bothering her Wes approached her. "Are you alright" Wes said.

"It's just my side" Julia said, Weber walks towards him.

"How are you feeling" Weber asked.

"I'm ok" Julia said, Weber looked at her, "Wow" he said.

"People always say that when working with the Miami PD" Wes said.

"Are you alright" Victor said to Nikki.

"Yea just nerves who was that young woman" Nikki asked.

"You remember Paul's Partner Roger Thompson, that's his daughter" Victor said.

"Oh my God" Nikki said surprised.

"She saved our lives" Sharon said.

"She also endangered our lives" Victoria said.

"I'm grateful to her she stopped that bastard" Nicholas said.

Julia is sitting in the ambulance car, Paul runs towards it. "Paul" Julia said giving him a hug.

"Are you alright" Paul said.

"Yes, I'm sorry for lying again, and again" Julia said nearly tearing up.

"I don't care, I'll be at the hospital soon" Paul said, as the door closed.

Wes is talking to Weber and the mayor. "I need to talk to you" Paul said angrily.

"Next time you want to endanger the life of a young girl just for a thrill that girl better not be Julia you understand that" he said.

"Whoa you need to chill Julia is a grown woman, who is good at her job, you should be proud of her" Wes said. Michael, Lauren, Scotty, and Kevin are watching.

"I am proud of her, I read your file you're a loose cannon and turned Julia to that" Paul said.

"Julia is crazier than I am I didn't even know she was here tonight, I think you need to talk with her before you make accusations, you probably didn't know she could fight like that, I didn't know till months working with her." Wes said.

"She's a cop" Kevin said.

"She's a narcotics dectetive for the Miami PD, well she might not be anymore from that conversation" Lauren said.

"You fell for Xena man" Scotty said.

"That girl was at the coffee shop a few days ago Grandma" Mac said to Katherine.

"How old is she" Katherine asked.

"She's my age" Mac said.

"How can she be a detective" JT said.

2 hours later

The hospital

"You'll be sore for the next day or so, I want you to come back though to take an X-ray after" the doctor said.

"Sure" Julia said, Wes enters.

"Hey you, single handely beating that man into oblivon" Wes joked.

"I'll just be sore for a few days, I looks like I'll be here for the next day just for the doctor to see it." Julia said.

"Inspector is on his way, he's on a plane as we speak" Wes said.

"Oh crap" Julia said.

"The mayor here is on our side so that might help" Wes said.

"But we went against an order the case was closed we lied about being sick and went to another state to do what we are supposed to do in Miami, something is going to happen" Julia said.

"I know I was trying to make you feel better" Wes said.

"We got Peter's killer" Julia said.

"Thanks to you" Wes said.

"Anytime man, we're partners right brother and sister" Julia said.

"That's right you are my sister" Wes said.


	9. Chapter 75

Chapter 7.5- Separation

Set a day and a half after the Gala

"Well the left side of your body is healed the x-ray showed no damage" the doctor said.

"Great' Julia said.

"You're free to go, you just need to sign the paper work before you leave" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Julia said.

Genoa City Police Department

"Morning" Wes said shaking Weber's hand.

"Your boss is here" Weber said.

"Where" Wes said.

"In the chief's office with Paul Williams, I wish you didn't say anything to him, Williams is friends with the chief" Weber said, Wes cursed.

Chief's office

"What should I do with the both of them, they're the best in the squad. I can't fire them. Suspending them wont help. he thinks I think time apart is the answer" Inspector

Spencer said.

"Time apart" Paul said.

"It seems like the mob is getting more popular in Genoa City maybe outside help is what you need. One stays here, the other goes back to Miami, I think Wes should go to Miami mainly because his family is there I am putting him to a lower divison for his defiance, let's see if that straightens him out. Julia can be a liason between Miami PD activies in Genoa City and vice versa" Spencer said.

"I agree" the chief said.

"What if Julia disagrees" Paul said.

"Then she is not welcome back in Miami, she went against my orders, This is the fifth time for Julia and the third for Wes" Spencer said.

Coffee shop

"Hey" Scotty said as Kevin was doing inventory.

"Hey" Kevin said.

"What are you doing" Scotty said.

"Inventory" Kevin said pointing to the book.

"That's yesterday's numbers" Scotty said, Kevin rolled his eyes closing the book.

"Thinking about the girl is not going to help, I think you should send flowers to the Genoa City hotel. Her side must be killing her the way that guy dropped her" Scotty said.

"Why didn't she said she was a detective" Kevin said.

"I don't know, you said she looked say maybe that had something to do with it" Scotty said.

"It doesn't make a huge difference she's going back to Miami in a few days" Kevin said.

"If you say so" Scotty said.

Police Station

"Hey the doctor gave me a clean bill of health" Julia said, Wes looked concerned.

"What's wrong" Julia said.

"They've been there for at least an hour, Jules your uncle Paul as well" Wes said.

"Oh lord" Julia said, the chief, Paul, and Spencer walk out.

"You two in here please" Spencer said, Julia and Wes look at each other.

"Wait Wes first" Spencer said.

"Great divide and conquer" Julia said sarcastically.

"This isn't the time to get sarcastic young lady" Paul said.

"So is he going to fire us" Julia said.

"He's offering you a deal, that I suggust you take" Paul said.

"Which is" Julia said.

"You work here, Wes works in Miami" Paul said.

"What" Julia exclaimed.

"It's either that or you're out of the force" Paul said.

"Bullshit" Julia said.

"I'll tell her" Wes said as they walked out.

"I'm not taking the deal" Julia said.

"Take it Jules" Wes said.

"Come on" Julia said.

"You'll be out of a job that you are needed in, it wont be forever" Wes said.

"Fine I'll take the deal" Julia said.

"Good, you have to sign" Spencer said.

"This is for your own good Julia" he said.

"Whatever" Julia said.

An hour later

Genoa City Bar

"To the ending of the greatest partnership known to man" Julia said.

"Stop being so dramatic you'll be my partner till the day I die I trust you as well as the next man" Wes said.

"Jules at least you'll be near family of some sort, Paul. I don't like him but he cares abut you. And you need to stop and enjoy life instead of jumping out of windows, You know fall in love" Wes said.

"When did you start becoming deep" Julia said.

"Getting married does that, I miss Maureen." Wes said.

"Falling in love" Julia said out loud thinking about her day.

"What about it" Wes said.

"Nothing" Julia said.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- New Home

Set two weeks later last weekend in January

Julia is officially a Genoa City narcotics detective for the DA's office, she was relieved that she would not get a partner. She has been moving her things into her new apartment for the past two weeks.

Julia carries a box into her apartment. She drops it on the couch. She sighs she missed Miami terribly, she has been on desk duty for the past week.

Abbott home

Gloria Fisher is walking around the dining room table. "Yes I want everything to be perfect I want to make this a tradition for the Abbott family" Gloria said as Ashley and Paul entered.

"Gloria what are you doing" Ashley asked.

"Getting ready for dinner, it was John's idea have the entire family over, Jack, Phyllis,Daniel, the boys, Lauren, Scotty, You, Abby, Paul. Paul you're niece she's staying in town you should bring her as well" Gloria said walking away.

"You know that might be a good idea, mend fences, you can introduce her to people." Ashley said.

"I think she's sick of me calling her" Paul said.

"So I'll call her" Ashley said taking Paul's phone, she smiles.

Julia's phone rings, "Hello" Julia said.

"Julia, hi it's Ashley" Ashley said.

"Hi" Julia said.

"Yea my family is having a huge dinner and I wanted to invite you, Paul will be here as well. My stepmother is hosting it, my brother and his fiancé will be here, including my step brother's Michael and Kevin" Ashley said.

"Kevin" Julia repeated.

"Yea, so are you interested in coming" Ashley asked.

"Sure what time" Julia said casually.

"7:30, see you soon" Ashley said she turns to Paul.

"Wow, how did you do that" Paul said.

"Gloria can you set an extra table for Julia" Ashley said.

Kevin enters the Abbott home.

"Hi mom, here is the coffee beans you wanted" Kevin said.

"Great, you are coming tonight right" Gloria said.

"Um' Kevin began to say.

"Everyone is going to be here, Daniel, Jack, Phyllis, Michael and Lauren, Scotty, Abby, Ashley, Paul and I just found out his niece is coming as well we can ask her about her police adventures in Miami" Gloria said.

"Paul's niece" Kevin said.

"Yea" Gloria said looking at the table.

"I'll be here mom" Kevin said.

"Great see you at 7:30" Gloria said.

7 pm at Julia's house

"What do I wear to dinner that is set a wealthy house" Julia thought. She looked the brown top she was holding. It was a top from the brand LaRok Very soft top with V neck and wide butterfly sleeves. Elaborate bead detail throughout front. 2" smocked banding at waist and surged hem at sleeves. She took out a pair of seven jeans and a pair of heels.

"There we are" Julia said changing looking at the clock, 7:10.

"I need to get out of here" she said putting on her heels.

7:45 pm Abbott house

"Where is she" Kevin thought looking at the clock.

"Dude stop you're making me nervous" Scotty whispered serving himself a drink.

"Is everyone here" Gloria said.

"We're missing Julia, I hope she didn't get lost" Ashley said.

The bulter arrives, "Ms. Julia Thompson" the bultler said.

"You didn't have to announce me" Julia said, she smiles at Paul.

"Here's the wallflower" Paul said giving Julia a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me Ashley" Julia said.

"It was my pleasure that's a beautiful shirt" Ashley said.

"Thank you" Julia said.

"Let me introduce you" Ashley said, Julia and Kevin exchange glances, Scotty notices this and laughs.

"This is Phyllis and her son Daniel" Ashley said.

"Hi" Julia said shaking their hands.

"This is my father John Abbott and my stepmother Gloria" Ashley said.

"Hello Mr. Abbott" Julia said.

"Hello there young lady, fine work you did two weeks ago" John said.

"This is my brother Jack" Ashley said.

"Hi" Julia said nervously.

"No blonde wig this time" John said, Ashley shot him a look.

"No I left it at home with the rest of them" Julia said, Kevin grinned.

"Lauren Femore Baldwin and my stepbrother Michael Baldwin" Ashley said.

"Nice to see the both of you again" Julia said.

"Likewise" Lauren said.

"This is Lauren's son Scotty and my stepbrother Kevin Fisher" Ashley said.

"Hi" Julia said smiling.

"Hi" Scotty said.

"Hey" Julia said.

"Hey" Kevin said smiling, Michael, Paul and Ashley were surprised at their reaction to one another.

"Dinner is served" the butler said.

"How have you been" Kevin asked as they walked to the dining room.

"I've been ok hanging in there, exploring Genoa City" Julia said.

"Good" Kevin said.

"How about you" she asked.

"Same old still beating people in uno" Kevin said, both laughed,

"I've made seating arrangements" Gloria said. Julia was disappointed to see that she would be seated next to Jack and across from Kevin, Kevin looked equally as crushed.

Michael noticed this, "Maybe we can bend the rules" he said.

"I second that" Phyllis said taking a seat next to Jack and Julia took a seat next to Kevin.

"I would like to say Grace" John said, as the group took hands.

Julia and Kevin held hands as John spoke "We thank the lord for this meal a chance to be together with friends and family, Amen" John said.

"Fransico out did himself tonight" Jack said the table was filled with Italian food.

"Everything looks good" Julia said as the group began to eat.

Twenty minutes into the meal. "Julia" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Julia said.

"How long have you been in the force" Daniel asked.

"Since I was 18, I did night classes in college" Julia said.

"Wow" Daniel said.

"Yea" Julia said taking a sip of her wine.

"How long have you been a detective" Daniel asked.

"A two years" Julia said.

"Quite an accomplishment" Jack said.

"Must be cool doing that in Miami people must ask if you got cases like Miami Vice right" Daniel said, Julia laughed.

"Yea, it's not far from the truth though now that I think about it" Julia said.

"Miami Vice was two men though" Jack said, Julia looked up at him.

"There are many women in the Miami PD, and I see that there are a lot to my surprise in Genoa City as well" Julia said.

"Not as exciting" Jack said.

"I've only been there for about a week" Julia said, she did not like Jack at all, she glanced at Paul and Ashley shot Jack a warning look.

"Mom are you going to make coffee for desert" Kevin said changing the subject.

Julia looked at him, he raised his eyebrow grinning.

"Yes of course my dear" Gloria said.

"Lauren Michael told me you are taking a self defense class at the community center" Phyllis said.

"I was they are having a problem finding a dependable instructor. The instructer must be able to teach young children as well as adults" Lauren said.

"What kind of self defense" Julia asked.

"Kickboxing" Lauren said.

"Oh cool" Julia said.

"You know how to kickbox" Lauren said.

Julia chuckled, "Sweetie she was doing that two weeks ago" Michael answered.

"Well I did a mix of my instinct, good old fashion street fighting, and kickboxing" Julia said.

"Would you want to teach the class?" Lauren asked, Julia chocked.

"Oh I don't think I'm the best person at it I would love to go to the next class sometime" Julia lied.

"You know I was thinking about going this Friday afternoon maybe we can meet after work" Ashley said.

Julia forced a smile "Great" she said, Kevin, Daniel, and Scotty grinned as the table cleared for desert.

Twenty minutes later

"Everyone why don't we head to the living room for coffee and cake" Gloria said.

Julia poliety smiled she felt someone watching her it was Phyllis.

"Having fun" Phyllis asked.

"Yea" Julia said.

"Honestly" Phyllis said, Kevin and Daniel approached them.

"Ladies" Daniel said.

Phyllis and Julia smiled. "Mom I think Jack was wondering where you where" Daniel said.

"Coming" Phyllis said walking away.

"Sorry about my mom" Daniel said.

"It's ok, she was partly right I just didn't want her to tell her sexist boyfriend" Julia said.

"She wouldn't but she still shouldn't had ask you that, I'm going to head out" Daniel said.

"It was nice meeting you though, honestly" Julia said.

"I believe you, see you around" Daniel said.

"See you man" Kevin said Daniel leaves

"I guess we should head to the living room" Julia said she stopped looking at a painting on the wall.

"You like it" Kevin said.

"It's beautiful" Julia said.

"There's tons of them around the mansion" Kevin said.

"Must be cool to look at" Julia said walking to another painting.

"Why don't I show you" Kevin said, Julia looked at him oddly.

"Now?" Julia said.

"Honestly I'm bored myself and think by the time I'm doing showing you around the mansion it will be time to leave" Kevin said.

"Good point" Julia said.

"So let's start" Kevin said as they walked out of the dining room.

Living room

"I feel as though we have people missing" Gloria said.

"Daniel left, Kevin is showing the Abbott artwork around the mansion" Scotty said.

"Hmm" Paul said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry for Jack's sexist comment earlier I'm going to talk to him" Ashley said.

"I could tell it struck a nerve with her, she was chummy with Daniel, Scotty" Paul said.

"And Kevin also very chummy with him" Ashley said.

Sitting room hour later

"That concludes the tour" Kevin said.

"You must love living here" Julia said looking around the Abbott grounds.

"I don't live here, I don't think me and step-brother Jack can live under the same roof" Kevin joked, Julia laughed.

"So pompus that guy I feel bad he's really your step-brother?" Julia asked.

"Yea, that comment he made earlier, don't worry about it" Kevin said.

"Thanks" Julia said. There is violence.

"Can I ask you something" Kevin said as they sat on a bench.

"Sure" Julia said.

"When you came into Crimson Lights that night why didn't you say you were a dectective?" Kevin said.

Julia felt as though an invisible hand slapped her face she was so surprised as his question. "Um I don't know" she said, Kevin nodded.

"Just wondered" Kevin said.

"Wait do you usually ask every person who nearly falls in your coffee shop their occupation?" Julia said, Kevin laughed.

"No" Kevin said, Julia laughed.

"It was just surprised seeing you days after a mobsters butt. Paul said you are staying here" he said.

"Yea the stunt that night got me into trouble and now my boss in Miami is pissed at me and Wes my partner. So he decided to separate us like where kids. So I'm here for a while" Julia said.

"That sucks" Kevin said.

"Yea" Julia said.

"Leaving a life you know for a city you barley know" Kevin said.

"Oh I know Genoa City, I was born here I move when I was 6" Julia said.

"Oh, think of it like this you are getting reacquainted with your birthtown. Make the most of it" Kevin said, Julia smiled this was twice that he has managed to cheer her up.

"Your right, I need to give Genoa City a chance" Julia said.

"If you really are going to the community center Friday I'll be there I volunteer there" Kevin said.

"Oh wow, that's really cool" Julia said.

"Cool, is that a detective term" Kevin said, Julia laughed.

"It's a great responsible thing" she said mockingly. "But seriously, I'll come on Friday" she said.

"Great" Kevin said, he looked at his watch.

"I guess we should head for dessert" Julia said as they walked out of the sitting room.

Living room

"There they are" Gloria said happily.

"You have a beautiful place Mr. Abbott" Julia said, she smiled at Paul and Ashley.

"I was just showing her around mom" Kevin said walking over to Michael and Lauren.

"How" Michael joked.

Julia walked over much to Paul's surprise and started talking to Phyllis and Jack.

"Having fun" Julia said to Phyllis, she glanced over at Kevin who was talking to Scotty. Kevin smiled, Julia returned the smile.


End file.
